


One Perfect Night

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had one perfect night before it all fell apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is from George's POV.

It seems that every perfect day is followed immediately by a terrible one. Yesterday was the most perfect day of my life: today seems to be not only the worst day of my life, but the last day, too.

Yesterday started normally. I walked into the 16th precinct and profiled some killers. I talked to the detectives and answered their questions.

Then, at the end of the day, it happened. Elliot and I were last to leave as always. Elliot stopped me as I neared his desk, asking if I wanted a ride. I thanked him, but said I would just walk home. Then walked over to me and set his hands on my shoulders. He looked into my eyes, his expression hopeful.

"George," He whispered, "I... I don't know how to say this... I don't understand it... but I've been in love with you for months. Years. Please, come home and be with me."

My breath hitched in my throat. I had wanted to hear those words for so, so long. So long that I can't even remember when I fell in love with him. His wife had left him recently, and as much as I felt guilty about, I had been hoping that I would have a chance.

I hugged him and smiled. "I would love to be with you. I've loved you for so long..."

He smiled and pulled back. He leaned forward and kissed me, so soft and sweet. It was absolutely perfect. The kiss seemed to last for years.

Eventually we broke the kiss. I panted fro breath and looked around the room, which felt pleasantly yet eerily empty without the bustle of people rushing around. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked out together. We decided to walk to my place, instead of using his car to get to his.

Not much was said on the walk home. We were lost in our own thoughts. I kept taking in deep breaths of the crisp air and squeezing his firm muscles. I had to convince myself that I wasn't dreaming. I felt like a lovestruck teenager- I may seem to be a stoic psychiatrist, but I am really passionate when it comes to love and affection. I hadn't felt this excited and happy in a long time, though.

We arrived at my apartment and walked in. He claimed my lips again, still soft and sweet. I decided to take things a step further, and I made the kiss more erotic and steamy. I slipped a hand under his shirt and ran my hand over his chest. He moaned quietly into my mouth and started working against my sweater. I started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

We left a trail of cloths as I guided him to my bedroom. I turned all the lights off except the bedside lamp and pushed him gently onto the duvet. I laid on top of him and ground against his stomach while I thrusted my tongue between his lips. Our tongues danced together; it felt like a tango, almost. It was gentle and romantic.

I broke the kiss and licked his neck, reveling in the beautiful, sexy moans. I trailed downwards, to lick over his nipples, and then to his stomach, and eventually even lower. I took his length into my mouth and found myself growing even harder as he gasped, fisting his hand in my hair and giving a frantic thrust. His moan was the most amazing sound.

I released him after a moment and reached into the bedside drawer. I pulled out a bottle of lube and got my fingers slick. I pushed one inside of him slowly, then another. Elliot arched and groaned. I pulled my fingers out and got ready to push in.

"George... I'm nervous about this," Elliot admitted.

I moved over and kissed him softly. "I promise, I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you at all," I assured him. I could tell he wanted to trust me, but he was still nervous. "Relax, I promise it'll be good," I said quietly.

"Okay, I trust you," Elliot said slowly. I kissed him and then moved back. I kissed the back of his neck and pushed in slowly, giving him time to adjust. He gasped and thrusted backwards.

I began thrusting slowly, wanting to enjoy the sounds, smells and sights before losing myself.

"Harder!" Elliot groaned. I complied and gave another thrust. I gradually sped up and became overwhelmed with pleasure, feeling my release building. I paused for a moment and wrapped my hand around Elliot's length, stroking him roughly.

"George!" Elliot yelled. His body tensed as he went over the edge, and the increased pressure brought me over the edge with him. I gasped and set my head on his shoulder before pulling out.

I kissed him softly and rested our foreheads together. "That was amazing. I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, George," He replied.

I didn't want the night to end; it was one of those once-in-a-lifetime perfect nights. But eventually Elliot fell asleep, and after watching him for a few minutes I got tired as well and fell asleep, my arms wrapped around his shoulder.

I woke up early and sat up. Elliot kissed my lower back and pulled me towards him. "Stay," He pleaded. I couldn't resist. I laid back down and kissed him alarm clock went off a few minutes later and we started getting ready. We showered together and I reveled in the feeling of the warm water on my shoulder, and the sight of Elliot, water dripping from his hair and body. He smiled and I could tell he was thinking the same thing about me.

We got dressed and ate, then we left and walked towards the 16th precinct. The idea of being separated was almost painful for both of us, but we made plans to meet for lunch, at least, so it wouldn't be too long.

"Are we going to tell them? Cragen and Olivia and everyone" I asked when we were a block away.

He shook his head. "Not yet. Later, though."

I opened my mouth to reply, but I never got to say what I was thinking. A deafening crack resounded, then another. I fell to the ground, a blistering pain overwhelming me a bullet ripped through my chest. Elliot fell next to me a minute later. Blood spurted from both of our chests.

Now, we're waiting for an ambulance that we both know won't come in time. Searing pain comes in waves and I gasp with each sensation. I manage to inch my way towards Elliot and wrap my arms around him.

"You... should..." He gasps, but he's unable to finish the sentence. He gestures at my chest to illustrate his point- he wants me to put pressure on the bullet wound.

"Elliot... it's too late," I tell him sadly. The sentiment hurts, but we both know it's right. He moves his arms and returns my embrace.

Breathing becomes almost impossible. I need to tell Elliot again before it's too late.

"Elliot... I love you," I manage to pant.

"I love you... too," He whispers.

Our arms stay locked in the embrace. It's almost funny that the last thing we were talking about was telling the others... and now they're going to find out because of our deaths.

The thought makes me shiver slightly. Or maybe it's the cold, I can't tell. Elliot shivers against me and I can tell we're both going into shock from our blood loss. I wonder who shot us and why, but it doesn't really matter.

Elliot's breaths are slowing, and I think mine are too. Our time's almost up. I don't want to go, and I don't want Elliot to go, but at least we're together. I never really thought dying alone was worse than being with someone, but now that I'm here I'm definitely glad I'm not alone. I do wish he hadn't been hurt, though.

I manage to whisper that I love him again. I can't even tell if he hears me. Apparently he does, because he says it back. I wish I could have had more time with him. At least we got that one perfect night before this. I still feel his lips against mine, and the feel of his body against me. I like the feel of his arms around me right now, but this doesn't feel the same; we're holding each other but we're both cold.

We let out one last breath and our bodies go limp.

I love you, Elliot.


End file.
